


Yurio and the No Good, Very Bad Practice Session

by key_exchange



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_exchange/pseuds/key_exchange
Summary: It's too damn early for Yurio to deal with this bullshit
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Yurio and the No Good, Very Bad Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novictorieswithoutlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novictorieswithoutlove/gifts).



> novictorieswithoutlove and I had a late night conversation about things we wanted to see more of in YOI fic, so I impulsively decided to write it

It was precisely the butt crack of dawn and Yurio was furiously trying to get his skates on for what would be his last practice session before his Senior World’s debut. The one the previous night did not exactly go how he hoped, and though he would never admit it, the whole situation made him terribly nervous. So instead, he ranted to Yuri and Victor, who were also tying their skates for the same practice session, because they were a captive audience (and at this point they were basically his adopted gay dads). “I just don’t understand,” he snarled as he tucked his laces into his boot, “it was like he was trying to cut me off. I never had any idea where he was going!”

The “he” Yurio was referring to was an American competitor he kept almost colliding with during his subpar practice session.

“I’m sure it wasn’t intentional, Yurio, and you’ve got 30 minutes this morning to get a clean run-through of your short program in.” Yuri assured him.

“I know!” Yurio shouted as he stood up, “but I’m still mad I never got to do my Triple Axel-Triple Toe to music last night because of that inconsiderate bastard.” He proceeded to storm out the door of the locker room.

“Yurio!” Victor said in a sing-song voice, “you’re forgetting your water bottle.”

Yurio came to a screeching halt, turned around, retrieved his water bottle, and walked back out the door, gritting his teeth. “Ugh! I’m going to be late.” 

Victor and Yuri followed him out the door. “You know, Yurio,” Victor started, “I was there last night--”

“Yes, I know.”

“And he really wasn’t trying to get in your way. In fact, he was trying very hard to stay out of everyone’s way.”

“Then why was he skating so erratically, huh? It was like he was doing the opposite of what everyone else was doing-- he was like a fish swimming up stream!” Yurio looked like steam was about to blow out of his ears.

Victor started laughing, “oh, Yurio...” 

“WHAT?!” 

“You do realize he jumps clockwise, right? So, he literally _was_ doing the opposite of everyone else... And, you know, had to move against the flow of traffic to set up his jumps.” 

“HUH?!” 

Yuri also started laughing, “you didn’t notice you had a lefty on your session?”

“NO.” 

“That’s Yurio for you-- always in his own little world.” Victor chuckled and patted Yurio on the head.

“Ugh!” Yurio sped up to get _away_ from them and to get _to_ the door that was mere meters away from him. He was already a minute late, everyone else was already on the ice, and he would be damned if it was any later because those two lovebirds were making fun of him (even if it was completely justified). _Finally_ , he thought as he got to the door.

“Wait! Yurio, your--” Victor started, but it was too late. The plastic had already made its ill-fated contact with the ice. Yurio saw only the ceiling in his brief moment of weightlessness before crashing down to Earth like a rag doll, “guards...”

“Shit!” Yurio shouted, seemingly, at the fluorescent lights above him.

Yuri and Victor ran over to help him like worried parents. They, like everyone else in that building, knew how extraordinarily un-fun forgetting to take your skate guards off is. “Are you okay?” Yuri asked in a fluster.

“Are you hurt?” Victor asked at the same time.

“Did you hit your head?”

“Do you need an ice pack?” 

“I’m _fine._ ” Yurio hissed, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh, thank god!” Victor said, relieved.

“Let me help you up.” Yuri asserted, holding out his hand.

In that moment, _he_ \-- the skater from the previous night-- skated by Yurio, making eye contact with him before gliding away. “I HATE MY LIFE.”


End file.
